


Say something

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hearbroken, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small short bit I wrote on tumblr and now posting here. Takes place after the night he ran from Makoto. ; u ;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say something

There was no way he could take it back now. What was said was done and there was no way to fix it. Not even the embrace of his loving goddess, water. The clock ticked loudly as if by each second it was dragging him deeper and deeper into the void which he created for himself. He felt as if he no longer belonged anywhere. He didn’t belong in this life. He wasn’t like Rei or Nagisa who were always able to overcome whatever obstacles they were faced with. No, he rather not even begin looking at them. He rather turn a blind eye to it. What good did it do to worry about it? No one could be absolutely certain of their future. The one thing he thought he was certain of…was just ripped from his heart…Mako…no longer was he free…he was trapped and the water had betrayed him dragging him deeper into its depths.

[ ](http://s1064.photobucket.com/user/NeuroticSoulGobbler/media/tumblr_inline_nt46qoZ1Zx1r0bmqn_540.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVRloPbDTpU


End file.
